worldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian
Lucian Rodgers, labeled the Rambunctious DJ, was a competitor on Total Drama World Tour. After arriving tenth in the Under-Over Pyramid Challenge, Lucian was placed on Team Einstein. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Lucian's team was sent to the elimination ceremony. Though his team voted Shaylie out, Shaylie refused to leave the competition, and threw Lucian out of the jet instead. Lucian is currently a commentator on the aftermath show. Coverage Born and bred in the busy city of Detroit, Michigan, Lucian exudes the very essence of music. Lucian wasn't born with his passion for music, though. In fact, up until two years ago, Lucian had almost no interest in anything, unless it could be found on his computer. While studying in an AP Computer Science class at his school, Lucian happened upon a music mixing simulator quiet by accident. One double-click of his mouse, and Lucian was sucked into a vortex of rhythm, beat, and music in their finest forms. He began experimenting with the simulator, turning it into his own DJ technology, and soon found a passion for mixing and matching songs of all genres. Having found purpose in his life, Lucian started his way down a path that he hopes will lead him and his compositions to worldwide success. And what better place to showcase his talents than on an international reality show? In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Lucian was the sixth contestant to arrive. He made quite a spectacle of himself, arriving in a bus pounding with music and brimming with smoke. Chris mentioned that the song was being played by Lucian himself, which impressed several of the other competitors. He attempted to give a shout out to all of the individuals who had inspired him and helped him get on the show, but Chris cut him off before he could finish. Though Lucian's attempts to befriend Holly were met with minimal success, he and Jamie hit it off upon the arrival of the latter. Upon entering the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, wherein the rules of the game were explained, Lucian expressed his disdain for airline food. After singing with his fellow competitors in the first musical number of the season, Lucian waited for the jet to land in their first destination of the season. Once in Egypt, Lucian decides to go under the pyramid with Jerome. When they come to the three different paths, Lucain takes the arrow path with Shaylie, who, at the time, thought he was strong, but then she slapped his back, causing him to colapse with pain. This started a minor fued between the two, that would eventually lead to his elimination. Later, Lucien shows no interest in talking to Shaylie, due to the fact that she just hurt him. However, he does save her when spears are fired at the duo, The two then see the exit. Lucian gets placed on Team Einstein with Viktoriya, Walter, Deylanie and Shaylie. Lucien tells Chris the team name and holds Walter back when Deylanie doesn't know who Albert Einstien is. At the start of the race, Lucian attempts in vain to get the goat to move by giving it commands like a dog. He then asks Viktoriya if she owns any farm animals, much to her annoyance. In the song, Lucian does not have an individual line in the song. When at the Nile, Lucian kindly tells the other teams the challenge, even though it means he is hurt by Shaylie. He and his team finish in second place. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Lucien is one of the many contestants asleep in economy section. Later on in the cafeteria. He says he hopes to visit Japan. Suddenly Chris appears, and is aggravated at Lucien for spoiling the suprise, even though Lucien had no idea that they were actually going there. In the song, Lucian has one part to himself, and is greatly relieved when they are saved by landing in the giant rice bowl. While walking through the streets of Japan, Aidan asks Lucien why all the older women are going after him, much to Lucian's amusement. When Chris's butts in and explains why, the host makes fun of Lucian, telling him that he knows facts too. Lucian then trumps Chris with another fact, much to his annoyance. When the first part of the challenge is announced, Walter and Lucien chat excitedly about how much they love Japanese gameshows. When he and his team lose, Lucian thinks that it is the entire challenge, causing him to voice his dissapointment on sending someone home. After Shaylie voices her idea, Lucian agrees, commenting that they don't have much of a choice. When Xavier makes fun of Team Einstien's commercial, Lucian gets angry, accusing him of sneaking politics into his commercial. When Chef announces thier team the loser of the commercial, Lucian and his team are shocked. Later at the elimination ceremony, Lucian ironically recieves the first bag, but is eliminated soon afterwards by Shaylie, who was supposed to be eliminated. After Shaylie accuses her team of stupidity, Lucian speaks up, contradicting her. Angered, she straps a parachute on his back and hurls him out of the plane. In Aftermath I: Return of the Aftermath, Lucian, despite his easygoing nature, is enraged at Shaylie, vowing to get his revenge. He moans the entire episode about how unfair his elimination was, and has one of the two parts in the song, along with Jerome. He is embarresed when the girls throw thier bra's at him. In Aftermath II: Revenge of the Telethon, Lucian is first seen sniping with Noah, and makes a comment that questions Noah's sexuality, much to his and Cody's chagrin. He apologizes, and then turns and chats very amiably with Courtney. He informs Duncan that the two went out for coffee the night before, much to the delinquents anger. He, like all the other males, do not participate in the song, due to it being all female. When Shaylie is introduced, Lucian needs four strong guys to help hold him back, and he yells at her in rage. She responds with hostility, and they argue for a while before Geoff announces a battle to see who is the stronger competitor. He announces it as the same challenge from Slap Slap Revolution. Both accept eagerly, and they get right too it. In the beggining, it looks like Shaylie has the upper hand, but Lucian comes back and wins it. While Shaylie is on the ground, Lucian, being the kind person that he is, helps her up, and the duo resolve thier differences for the most part. He, along with Jerome, remain with Aidan after the big group hug. He, along with others, cheer for Jerome when he beats Leshawna at a dance battle. He has not been seen since, but will appear next in the next aftermath. Auditon tape *The camera shows a teen club with nearly 250 people dancing, with the DJ blasting tracks nonstop. As he transitions to a dubstep track, the entire club roars with excitement as the camera pans on him. Lucian then starts playing "Drinking From The Bottle" by Calvin Harris and faces the camera.* Lucian: Dude! The crowd loves this stuff! cameraman: And you're on camera. Smile! (to the camera) You just heard my boy DJ Lux in the house! Lucian: Yeah, yeah. Start screaming now, but once I get on the show, you'll be happy to say that you know me personally. cameraman: Aw yeah! Me and Lucian Rodgers kickin' it with style! Lucian: Well, you know the drill. Listen to the mixtapes and hope you pick me. The crowd's waiting. *He then returns to the still energetic crowd, where he starts playing "I Could Be The One" by Avicii & Nicky Romero. From there, the camera turns off.* Apperance Trivia *Lucian was created by fanfiction user, CodyOnTheBounceT.V. *Both Lucian and Holly arrived at the airport before the two competitors responsible for their eliminations. Incidentally, the two duos arrived right after each other: Lucian, followed by Shaylie, Holly, and then Emma. *The headphones that Lucian wears around his neck are a set of "Beats" by Dre. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Einstein Category:Total Drama World Tour Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Aftermath Commentators